Epílogo
by MookieRoo
Summary: Una corta historia que hace homenaje al final de mi fic favorito. Jori - ONLY SPANISH


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.  
><strong>

**Cualquier referencia a Everlong ha sido tomada sin intención de plagio. Esa obra le pertenece exclusivamente a AndyPain.**

* * *

><p><em>Some people talk about you<br>Like they know all about you  
>When you get down they doubt you<br>And when you tipping on the scene  
>Yeah they talkin' about it<br>'Cause they can't tip all on the scene with you  
>What you talk about it<br>Talkin' about it  
><em>

_When you get elevated,  
>They love it or they hate it<br>You dance up on them haters  
>Keep getting funky on the scene<br>While they jumpin' round you  
>They trying to take all your dreams<br>But you can't allow it_

—Ha pasado toda la semana refunfuñando por todo —le contaba su suegra mientras la acompañaba a la habitación de su hija—. Me alegra que finalmente estés de regreso Tori. Te hemos extrañado mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes, Tina —respondía subiendo las escaleras—. Es bueno estar nuevamente en Los Ángeles. Nueva York es tan frío en esta época.

—Lo sé, no entiendo como pudimos vivir ahí tanto tiempo —rió la mujer virando la esquina del segundo piso tomada del brazo de la ansiosa chica que no podía esperar más por ver a su novia, después de cuatro semanas de grabación en la gran ciudad—. Jade todavía extraña mucho la nieve. Sé que volvería mañana si tuviera la oportunidad.

—No lo dudo, siempre está hablando de como ama el frío y cuanto le encantaría regresar por lo menos un tiempo.

—Mi hija, ya la conoces —dijo sonriendo la mujer antes de dejarla en la puerta—. Suerte con la sorpresa.

—Gracias —respondió Tori tomando un respiro antes de entrar. La empujó apenas y se abrió por completo, la habitación estaba vacía. Todo estaba quieto, no había sonido por ningún lado más que el bamboleo de la cortina que chocaba contra el marco de la ventana; hacía un poco de viento.

Entró con cuidado y dejó la pequeña caja negra de regalo sobre la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio. Se acomodó un poco el top, revisó rápidamente su labial en el espejo y se dispuso a salir.

Jade solía esconderse cuando quería estar sola. Salía de su cuarto por la ventana y se sentaba con su computador en el plano del techo que daba al jardín.

—¡Hey!

Jade largó una sonrisa que quitó de inmediato, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. A Tori no se le escapaban esos primeros momentos en los que su novia la miraba, la espontaneidad le ganaba siempre.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—Mhmm…

—Es un lindo día como para estar así, ¿no crees? —dijo sentándose a la par de la chica que no quitaba la mirada de su teclado.

—Odio el calor.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí afuera entonces? —preguntó mientras apoyaba su peso en sus brazos, haciendo su cabeza para atrás, recibiendo un poco del cálido resplandor del sol.

—Porque no quería que mi mamá esté fastidiándome cada cinco minutos.

La latina dejó pasar un momento antes de continuar con la conversación, en realidad estaba disfrutando del calor y no quería estropearlo trayendo el tema a colación… no aún.

Jade seguía tecleando en su computador, como si este hubiese hecho algo para ser castigado de esa manera. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando soltaba una maldición cuando cometía algún error.

—¿Puedo saber qué escribes? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Está bien, era el momento de hablar—. A mi me gustó mucho.

—¡Aj! Por supuesto, no faltaba más.

—Vamos, fue un buen final… uno bastante feliz.

Pero su novia no quería hablar sobre cuán _feliz_ había sido el último capítulo de su fic favorito, no quería saber si al mundo entero le había gustado menos a ella. Lo único que le preocupaba era obtener respuestas y eso no se lo daba nadie más que la misma autora, al menos eso es lo que ella quería.

—Jade, no puedes ponerte así por una historia.

—¡¿Una historia?! ¡No es una historia nada más!… ¿Entiendes?

—Está bien, okey… ya, tranquila —dijo tratando de relajar el aire pero la gótica estaba demasiado contrariada como para ignorar que tomara algo que era tan importante para ella, tan a la ligera.

—¡Es que no puede acabar así, con todos los cabos sueltos! —respondió alzando la voz y cerró de un solo golpe la computadora.

—¿Pero que cabos sueltos? Terminaron juntas, ella se quedó y fue a buscarla a su casa, la esperó en su cuarto toda la tarde… super romántico todo —explicaba la morena, erigiéndose para estar al mismo nivel—. ¿Qué es lo que no te gustó?

—¡No me gustó que no se supiera que fue lo que pasaba después! —respondió como si fuera obvio que ese no podía ser el final—. Todo lo que pasó en el primer y segundo capítulo, nada de eso se sabe. ¡Es como si te dijeran al nacer: vas a ser una copada actriz de Hollywood, pero te dejan en la graduación del pre-kinder!

—Jade…

—¡No! Es que tu no entiendes, porque ella nunca va a volver a escribir otra historia como esta. ¡Nunca! Ya lo dijo… ¿Y yo tengo que quedarme con este final?

—Pero es un buen final…

—¡No-en-tien-des! A ver, dime, ¿qué pasó con el pato? ¿Qué pasó con la pelirroja? ¿Se queda con el nerd o se va de gira? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Van a tener un hijo o dos gemelas? ¡Esas cosas son las que debíamos saber en el final!

—Bueno pero tampoco es difícil de imaginar, todo pudo pasar. La pelirroja viaja de gira y regresa para encontrarse que el nerd tiene a una pata y ahí se quedan todos juntos, y ellas… pues pudieron tener los tres hijos y ya.

—Pero eso no lo sabes tú, eso solo puede decirlo ella.

—¿No crees que tiene derecho de escribir lo que más le guste? —respondió Tori, un poco frustrada con la obsesión de su novia.

—¡No, porque por algo nos dejó con la curiosidad desde el principio!

La morena no pudo más que suspirar mientras veía como su novia volvía a levantar la pantalla de la laptop y continuaba escribiendo lo que parecía un largo documento. Y no es que quería husmear, pero alcanzó a leer un par de líneas que iban algo como: «[…] pero tienes que entender que esto no puede ser el final. Es importante que lo analices, que lo pienses. Debes hacer un epílogo […]»

—¡Jade! ¡No me digas que piensas enviarle un email!

—No… —responde dejando de teclear por un segundo—. La encontré en Facebook.

—¡Oh por Dios, para! —grita poniéndose de pie—. ¡Esto no está bien! Parecerás una pobre desquiciada.

—Tori… —dice Jade, respirando fuerte y viendo para arriba hasta encontrarse con su mirada—… si quieres puedes ir a hablar del clima con mi mamá. Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —Y regresa a su carta sin preocuparle nada más.

—¡Wow!… In-creíble.

—Es que si para eso viniste, hubiese sido mejor que te quedes en casa.

—¿En casa? ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy. —Tori comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana nuevamente—. Y sí, no debí venir. No sé ni para que mierda viajé cuatro horas, para pasar un fin de semana con alguien que, al parecer, ni siquiera nota que no me ha visto por un mes. —Terminó entrando nuevamente al cuarto y tomando la chaqueta con rabia para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

—Maldición —susurró Jade, cerrando la computadora de golpe y dejándola a un lado. Se apresuró tras su novia, pero ya no pudo encontrarla en la habitación—. ¡Espera… Tori! —gritaba al bajar rápidamente las gradas y la vio cerrando la puerta de la casa.

—Ve por ella Jade y más vale que te disculpes.

—Mamá… no ahora, ¿quieres? —dijo saliendo por el mismo portal—. ¡Tori!

—No Jade, me voy. Igual tu tienes cosas _más importantes _que hacer —Citaba con los dedos en son de burla mientras caminaba a la acera para subirse en su auto.

—Lo siento —dijo tomándola por el brazo cuando la alcanzó—. Pero es que esto… ¡Me pone mal, okey!

Tori volteó, dándole una mirada muy seria y le dijo—: Eres tan egoísta.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque creo qué me debe otro final?

—¡Exacto! No te debe nada, entiende, es su historia, ella hace lo que quiere. Como tú, cuando ignoras todo lo que el profesor Wes te recomienda. —Le recordaba tratando de hacer valer su punto.

—Eso es distinto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque la autora eres tú? —preguntó la morena recibiendo silencio— ¿Ves? Egoísta, además de hipócrita.

—¡No es así! Es que tú no entiendes.

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? No me das ni una sola razón de por qué esto está revolviéndote la vida. Por Dios Jade, es una historia, todos la disfrutamos, ya… quieres disfrutarla otra vez, vuélvela a leer y deja a la autora en paz, que seguro tiene otras muy buenas ideas que quiere explorar.

—Sí, pero nada como esto. Va a escribir de otra pareja y ese ship no me gusta.

La latina no pudo hacer nada más que respirar frustrada porque en realidad no entendía la obsesión que tenía. Si quería seguir leyendo de la pareja podría buscar de entre las miles de historias que existen. ¿Por qué estaba tan empecinada con esta?

—Tienes razón no te entiendo.

—Necesito saber que todo acabó bien… que son felices y están juntas, ¿entiendes?

—¡Pero terminaron juntas!…

—Pero en el futuro, ¡¿qué dice el futuro?! —La interrumpió y se quedó en silencio porque no había otra forma de que comprenda, a menos de que ponga todos sus miedos en frente, pero odiaba exponerse o hablar del tema, ambas lo evitaban cada vez que algo relacionado caía en conversación—. Esta historia es importante, no como las otras. La mayoría son juegos de niños, son relaciones de fantasía, no como esta. Necesito saber que estarán bien… que estaremos bien.

—¡Oh Jade! —exclamó entendiendo que le pasaba. Se acercó mirándola con cariño y frunciendo su labio para adentro—. Vamos a estar bien. Son tan solo ocho meses y volveremos a estar juntas.

—Siete meses y tres semanas —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ves? Menos tiempo aún —respondió Tori tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque para ella también iba a ser muy duro ver a su novia partir a otro continente para completar un curso especial de su carrera—. El tiempo pasa volando, mira como se fue este mes de filmación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pero regresas y me porto como una completa idiota. ¿Qué tal si esto no funciona?

—Va a funcionar, ya verás.

—Eso no lo sabes… Quería por lo menos imaginarme que el destino existe, que lo que dice el futuro es posible.

—Y lo es, si así lo queremos. Esta historia es ficción, nada más.

—¡No, no lo es. Somos tú y yo!

—No bebé… _Éstas_ somos tú y yo —dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano entre ambas—. Es una historia, no nuestra historia, aquí nosotras escribimos el final.

Jade dejó sus hombros caer, cerrando los ojos mientras Tori colocaba los brazos por su cuello esperando, como siempre, a que le devolviera el abrazo.

—Lo que estás haciendo no está bien. —Le repitió como susurro al oído—. Es acoso ¿sabes?… Y algo patético.

—Sí… lo sé

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a su siguiente historia?, y aprendes a amarla tanto como a esta.

La gótica se separó para ver la cara de Tori, preguntándose qué diablos acababa de decir.

—La imagen que acabas de dejar en mi mente es horrible.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la morena riendo.

—Porque sería como leer una historia sobre… no sé, ¿tú y Cat?

—¡Hmm! Y eso qué tiene de raro. Seria una historia genial.

—¿Quién diablos lleva las riendas de esa relación?

—Vamos Jade, ¿en serio debes preguntarlo? ¡Por supuesto que Cat! Además nos veríamos adorables juntas.

—¡Aj, no! Si quisiera una historia sobre campos llenos de flores y arcoiris vería Mi Pequeño Pony.

—Jade… —dijo mirándola incrédula—. ¡Tú ves Mi Pequeño Pony!

—¿Qué? —respondió tratando de hacerse la indignada, pero ya qué importaba, Tori sabía muy bien que veía la serie porque siempre estaba en su lista de recientes de Netflix—. Bueno, ya… sí, pero solo por _Nightmare Rarity_.

—Ajam —seguía riendo sin parar, pero ya se había ganado una sonrisa de su novia.

—¡Está bien! No voy a molestar más a la autora —acordó soltando el abrazo y buscando la mano de su novia.

—¿Más? —preguntó la latina imaginándose lo peor—. ¿Cuantos mensajes le has dejado?

—Ninguno lo prometo… solo le hice algunas preguntas anónimas en su Ask.

—Dios, no quiero saber más.

—Mejor vamos a ver Mi Pequeño Pony, que ayer _Twilight Sparkle_ estaba en problemas y de verdad necesito saber que pasa —dijo Jade encaminándolas nuevamente a casa.

—Dejé una sorpresa sobre tú cama.

—¿Y qué es?

—Si te lo digo no es sorpresa, pero… tal vez tengas que comprarte un abrigo para la nieve.

La puerta se cerró y ahí terminó todo. Jade nunca supo que pasó con el pato, ni con el nerd o si ellas vivieron felices por siempre, pero Tori sabía que, sin importar que pase, la única forma de crear el futuro, es viviendo el presente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Este pequeño oneshot (que no es la cosa más espectacular del mundo) es un homenaje a una historia que se ganó mi completa admiración así como su autora. Se me vino a la cabeza cuando hablábamos con las Austrebertas el día que empecé a leer otra vez Everlong, que cumple un año, desde que se publicó su primer capítulo, el 15 de noviembre.

Es mi fic favorito y quería hacer algo para festejarlo y no, no quise escribir mi propio epílogo porque eso caería, de alguna manera, en un plagio o algo y nada que ver. Esa historia no me pertenece y yo respeto mucho a su autora, pero me pareció gracioso imaginar a Jade un poco desquiciada y obsesionada por el final que quería tener.

A mi, como tal, me encantó, no cambiaría nada. Lloré con muchos capítulos y el final es simplemente perfecto.

Invito a leerlo a los que no lo han hecho y a los que si, enhorabuena porque leyeron el mejor fic en español de todo el fandom.

Suerte siempre a Andy con sus nuevos proyectos, sobre todo con su queridísimo Cori que cada vez agarra más fuerza :D (vamos ahí TeamCori).

La canción que puse al inicio #ALoAndy, es un cover de la canción Tightrope de Janelle Monae cantada por CHVRCHES y la elegí porque siempre me ha parecido que es la mejor letra para cantarla a los haters. Se la dedico a todos los "_Jades_" que tienen un trauma con los finales, con el Jori y las preguntas y reviews anónimos.

Gracias por leer y ya saben que ahí abajo hay una cajita donde pueden dejarme todo su amor u odio y si les da pereza, enviar una ":)" o ":(" toma menos de 4 segundillos.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Everlong!

Adior.


End file.
